Dur, dur, d'être une Invocation !
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Fic par Nyny. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que faisaient nos chères Invocations quand elles ne combattaient pas ?


Je suis Choco. Oui, oui, celui de la Materia d'Invocation Choco/Mog. Depuis que mon partenaire pelucheux c'est fait abimer le pompon lors de notre dernier combat, il boude, et je me retrouve tout seul. Comme je m'ennuis, j'ai décidé de faire le tour de nos pairs, les autres Invocations. Il faut tout d'abord savoir qu'ici, c'est notre monde bien à nous, un endroit que l'on peut façonner comme bon nous semble quand nous ne sommes pas appelés à combattre. Je quittais donc ma prairie verdoyante et ensoleillée, laissant mon compagnon dans son coin, et me dirigeais vers la zone glaciale de la belle Shiva.

I

L'endroit faisait vaguement penser aux grandes plaines gelées du continent Nord de Gaia. Heureusement, mon plumage doré me protégeait efficacement des basses température, sinon j'aurais fini en chocobo de neige. Une fois arrivé devant une grotte de glace, composée de stalactites et de stalagmites, j'entrais avec un « kwak » d'avertissement. On ne savait jamais, pas envie de me retrouver embroché par un pic de glace si je surprenait la reine du froid. Elle était bien là. Ses long cheveux bleus cascadaient dans son dos et les voiles de son vêtement voletaient sous une brise venue de nulle part. Elle était occupée à regarder dans un Miroir d'Eau, ces grandes surfaces lisses étaient des fenêtres vers Gaia, parce que, oui, nous les Invocations gardons un œil attentif sur ce qui se passe sur notre belle planète, et sur ses habitants.

Shiva m'accueillit chaleureusement, paradoxalement à son élément, cette femme est très gentille, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser en la voyant. Très gracieuse, elle m'invita à ses côtés pour surveiller un groupe de voyageurs qui passait dans les plaines du continents nord. Elle examinait très souvent l'endroit, et ne se gênait pas pour donner, parfois, un petit coup de pouce, ou non, aux Humains qui s'y aventuraient. C'était selon son humeur du moment que naissaient les tempêtes de neige ou que le vent se calmait dans ces landes glacées.

Admiratif, je la regardais apaiser les tourbillons de neige pour faciliter le passage aux voyageurs. Ce petit groupe avait bien de la chance d'avoir la grande dame de leur côté. Je décidais de la laisser à ses occupations et filais, après un « kwak » de remerciement, vers l'extérieur.

I

J'arrivais ensuite dans une zone montagneuse, le changement radical de température me déstabilisa un instant. Je reconnu ensuite l'endroit comme étant le domaine d'Ifrit. Je repartais vers l'entrée du volcan, cherchant le seigneur des flammes. Je passais à l'intérieur, toujours en avertissant de ma présence. La dernière fois que j'était venu, il m'avait roussi les plumes de mon postérieur parce qu'il ne m'avait pas vu arriver, et je n'avais aucunes envie de retenter l'expérience. Il me lança un regard en coin, puis ne fit plus attention à moi.

Curieux, comme tout chocobo qui se respecte, je m'approchais de son Miroir d'Eau et reconnu les roches volcanique du Wutai. La lave en fusion du volcan menaçait de déborder, et Ifrit semblait se demander si il allait la laissait couler ou la stopper. Il haussa ses larges épaules et le torrent de feu s'écoula. Heureusement pour les Humains, il n'y avait pas d'habitations à proximité, et le désintéressement de l'Invocation n'eut pas de répercutions sur les formes de vie.

Voyant l'humeur peu avenante du roi enflammé, et craignant de finir en chocobo rôti par inadvertance, ou empalé sur ses immenses cornes, ou même écrasé sous ses sabots, je filais vers ma prochaine destination. Cette Invocation ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait.

I

Une demeure faites de hautes colonnes, sans murs, et d'un toit pointu, reposait sur une colline rocheuse. La zone de Ramuh était parcourue d'électricité statique, et je ressemblait vite à un pompon géant et jaune. Lançant un « kwak », je passais entre les colonnes de marbre, à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Après avoir fait le tour, je me rendit compte que l'Invocation à l'aspect d'un vieux sage, n'était pas là. Je décidais de l'attendre.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un bruit de tonnerre ne me fasse lever les yeux. Ramuh apparut, apparemment contrarié, ses sourcils touffus froncés, accentuant les rides de son visage, il lissait pensivement sa longue barbe blanche. Le combat sur Gaia avait du mal se passer, et finir à l'avantage de l'adversaire. Ne voulant pas l'énerver plus que nécessaire, je filais en douce.

I

Je courais sur de grosses plaques rocheuses quand je fut soudain projeté en l'air. La plaque sur laquelle je me trouvais s'envola, et moi avec. Un « kwaaak » effrayé m'échappa, et une grosse main me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écrase au sol. Les chocobos, ça vole pas, nom d'une materia ! Je pinçait le poing de Titan avec mon bec en représailles. On avait pas idée de balancer des rochers comme ça, surtout quand j'étais suis dessus !

L'Invocation eut l'amabilité de me reposer par terre, baissant son corps immense pour attendre les roches. Une fois au sol, je filais le plus rapidement possible vers la prochaine zone, au cas où le roi de la terre aurait encore l'envie de retourner le paysage pour changer le décors.

I

Le ciel s'obscurci lentement, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Je ralentit un peu, me dandinant tranquillement en admirant la lune au-dessus de moi. Je savais où j'étais, et le propriétaire de l'endroit était une Invocation plutôt calme, malgré les apparences. Arrivé à mi-chemin de la zone, j'entendis les bruit des sabots au galop. Ledit propriétaire avait décidé de faire un bout de chemin avec moi. Je lançais un « kwak » de bienvenu à Odin quand il se plaça près de moi.

Son épée rangée à son côté et sa lance dans son dos, il avait un aspect effrayant, mais il était réfléchit et de bonne compagnie, Shiva et lui passaient souvent des journée entière à discuté du sort des Humains.

Il m'accompagna, silencieux, jusqu'à la fin de sa zone, puis me laissa. Il répondit à mon « kwak » par un hochement de tête et disparut dans la nuit.

I

J'arrivais aux abords d'un grand lac. Les eaux sombres produisaient un clapotis régulier et je décidais de faire le tour plutôt que de passer au-dessus. Si Leviathan voulait me croquer, il devrait remonter ! Il sortit d'ailleurs la tête pour voir qui venait le déranger dans sa sieste. « Kwak ».

Le serpent des mers, de bonne humeur, m'envoya une petite vague. L'eau glissa sur mon plumage imperméable. Content d'avoir enfin trouvé un partenaire de jeu, je passait un moment a éviter les trombes d'eau qu'il envoyait sur moi, avant de foncer vers lui. Courir sur l'eau était plus difficile que sur un sol dur, mais j'avais l'habitude. Je sautais donc sur la tête écailleuse, et l'Invocation m'amena vers l'autre côté de l'étendue liquide.

Une fois sur l'autre rive je le remerciais, et le regardait s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les profondeurs obscures, surement histoire de finir son petit somme journalier, ou de jeter un œil à son Miroir d'Eau.

I

Le bord d'une falaise m'obligea à m'arrêter. Je lançait un coup d'œil en bas, avisant les rochers qui flottaient tout seuls en l'air et le vide. Décidé à continuer mon chemin, je sautais sur le premier, puis le second. Au trois quart du chemin, je croisais enfin les trois Invocations qui vivaient ici. Bahamut, Neo Bahamut et Bahamut ZERO se posèrent sur les pierres autour de moi. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, et comme d'habitude, les trois dragons se mirent à se battre entre eux.

Je les regardaient s'envoler, s'affrontant toujours, des rayons lumineux filant dans tout les sens. Du fait de leur ressemblance, et de leurs caractères dominants, ils passaient leur temps à vouloir tester leurs forces respectives pour établir qui étaient le plus puissant des Bahamut. Le problème, c'est qu'il gagnaient chacun leur tour, et donc restaient constamment à égalité.

Un rayon d'énergie enflamma soudain les plumes de ma tête et je leur lançait un « kwak » indigné, qui passa évidemment inaperçu, trop occupés qu'ils étaient pour faire à nouveau attention à un minuscule chocobo qui passait par là. Sentant le roussi, je fini ma traversée.

I

Je pu raconter ma mésaventure à l'immense Kjata, qui somnolait tranquillement au milieu de sa terre dévastée. Il souffla fortement par le nez, faisant cliqueter son anneau, et secoua sa grande carcasse pour enfin se relever. Le taureau aux trois éléments me suivit lentement jusqu'à la demeure d'Alexandre, une grotte lumineuse et ouvert sur le ciel au pied d'une montagne. Celui-ci nous accueillit d'un geste de la main, concentré sur son Miroir d'Eau.

Dedans, on pouvait voir défiler les paysages de Gaia. L'Invocation ne semblait rien chercher en particulier. Il aimait bien voir ce qui se passait un peu partout dans le monde, et quand il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, il restait dessus. Là, c'est une course poursuite entre un cavalier à dos de chocobo et le Zolom de Midgar, dans les marais de la région des prairies qui attira son attention. Après quelques minutes de fuite, le cavalier arriva enfin en sécurité, et le Zolom, déçu de voir s'échapper son diner, fila au cœur de la tourbière.

Alexandre reprit son exploration de la planète et je partis, laissant Kjata, qui s'était remit à somnoler dans un coin de la grotte. Il avait été appelé souvent ces derniers temps, malgré la rareté de sa materia. En sortant, je vis Phénix disparaître au loin, sa lumière illuminant notre monde, invoqué sur Gaia. Il allait surement encore laisser quelques plumes au passage.

I

J'atterris finalement dans l'antre de Hadès, qui tournait avec empressement autour de son chaudron. J'attendis qu'il prenne conscience de ma présence, sans m'approcher. Il tourna enfin sa tête squelettique vers moi et me fit signe de venir vers lui. Curieux, je jetais un coup œil au contenu bouillonnant du récipient sur lequel il travaillait.

Très peu d'Invocations venaient le voir, principalement à cause de sa répugnance pour les Humains, qu'il adorait empoisonner, immobiliser, aveugler, et j'en passe, grâce à sa Magie et à ses décoctions. Mais, quand il était seul, il ressemblait beaucoup à un alchimiste fasciné par son art. Créer de nouveaux poisons et autre paralysants représentait l'œuvre de sa vie, et quand on est une Invocation, on a l'éternité pour faire ce que l'on veut.

Il regarda attentivement dans son Miroir d'Eau, à la recherche de ses prochains cobayes probablement, et je m'éloignait. C'est qu'il était quand même effrayant…

I

C'est Typoon qui me trouva avant même que je ne l'aperçoive. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvait trop près des nuages à mon goût, poussé par une rafale de vent violente. Après un « kwak » énervé dans sa direction, il se mit à me tourner autour. Le seigneur des vents était surement l'Invocation que j'appréciait le moins. Il passait son temps à me faire des sales coups de ce genre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas que sur moi, mais je n'avait pas le niveau, surtout sans mon partenaire, pour me défendre efficacement contre lui.

Je décidais de fuir, son sourire torve ne me disant rien qui vaille. Manquerait plus qu'il lui prenne l'envie d'une cuisse de chocobo au diner tient !

I

Le grand château des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde marqua la fin de mon voyage dans le monde des Invocations. Les treize grands hommes étaient tous assit à cette fameuse table, et discutait stratégie de guerre. Ils n'avaient vraiment que ça à faire, leur materia était si difficile à trouver que seule deux ou trois collectionneurs de Gaia la possédaient. Et ils ne s'en servaient jamais. Quoique, j'avais entendu parlé d'un groupe de combattants qui l'avait trouvée. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires.

I

Je rentrais tranquillement dans ma prairie. Ce qu'on était bien chez soi ! Mon Mog me sauta dessus quand j'arrivais, me faisant comprendre qu'on avait besoin de nous sur Gaia. Je comptais bien profiter de ce combat pour évacuer mes émotions de cette journée chargée. Gaia, nous voilà !

* * *

><p>Me revoilà avec un petit one-shot. Je pense que j'aurais pu mieux faire, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! ^^<p> 


End file.
